19 Stycznia 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów; odc.7 - Piraci cz.1; serial prod.USA 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Cybermania 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Syrenka; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Ukochana Pana Boogedy; odc.1; serial prod.USA 10:50 Stąd do wieczności; odc.5/6; 1979 serial prod.USA; reż: Buzz Kulik; wyk: Steve Railsbach,Natalie Wood 11:40 Lista przebojów; stereo 12:00 Zabawy językiem polskim 12:25 Sekrety zdrowia; Selen,cynk-niedoceniane pierwiastki 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Zakopane 15:40 Poszukiwacze skarbów; teleturniej stereo 16:10 Co Pani na to? 16:30 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Lozanna - program dowolny pań 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania; odc.134; serial TVP 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 K-2; K2; 1991 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Franc Roddam; wyk: Michael Biehn,Matt Craven,Raymond J.Barry 21:55 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; stereo; wyk: Krzysztof Krawczyk, Ich Troje 22:25 Przeboje 2001 22:45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 23:10 Trucizna; Poison; 1999 film fab.prod.kanadyjsko-niemieckiej dla dorosłych; reż: Dennis Berry; wyk: Rosanna Arquette,Jurgen Prochnow,Mandy Schaffer 00:40 Miasto strachu; Fear City; 1985 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Abel Ferrara; wyk: Tom Berenger,Billy Dee Williams,Melanie Griffith 02:10 Noc z Muppetami 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.41; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Drapieżcy; odc.2/6; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:20 Bajki pana Bałagana; odc.1 Królewna Śmieszka; film animowany dla dzieci 10:45 Na maksa; teleturniej 11:10 Arka Noego 11:35 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial anim.prod.USA 11:45 Ivanhoe; 1982 film fab.prod. USA 14:10 Familiada; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.385 - Kalwin; telenowela TVP 15:05 Tata Show; rodzinne widowisko rozrywkowe /stereo/ 15:45 Jeremy Irons w Dwójce- wywiad z Gwiazdą Telekamer 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 17:30 Jazda kulturalna 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:25 Europa wita Euro 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Europa wita Euro; powt. 19:00 To idzie kabaret - cz.I 19:55 Pod dachami Paryża cz.2 20:45 Jeremy Irons w Dwójce- wywiad z Gwiazdą Telekamer 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Pan Johnson; Mr Johnson; 1991 film fab.prod.USA 23:15 Ekspert; The Expert; 1994 film fab.prod.USA [ tylko dla dorosłych] 00:45 Akcja!; odc.1/13; serial prod.USA 01:10 Miłość Sary; cz.1/2; film fab. prod.USA 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Relax 07:00 Twój lekarz - mag. medyczny 07:15 Wystarczy chciec 07:30 Magazyn religijny 08:00 Mumia Niania (5) 08:30 Batman dwadzieścia lat póżniej (18) - serial anim. 09:00 Casper 3 (28) 09:25 Power Rangers (157) - serial fantastyczny USA 1994 09:55 Disco Polo Live 10:55 Miedzy cudem a życiem - dramat obycz. 12:30 Kochany chrabąszcz - komedia USA 1968 14:30 Benny Hill - program rozrykowy 15:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Niewiarygodne. ale prawdziwe - serial dok. USA 1999 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Najzabawnrejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (43) - serial SF USA 2000 17:25 Apetyt na miłość - pro rozr. 17:55 Asy z klasy (42) - serial dla młodzieży USA 2001 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 19:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Horror models (92) 20:25 Kocham Klarę - Kleptomania (8) - serial kom. 21:00 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 21:30 Losowanie LOITO i Szcześliwego Numerka (w przerwie programu) 22:05 Podwojnyagent - komedia sensacyjna USA 1987 23:45 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 00:15 Rodem z policji 3 - dramat kryminalny Kanada/USA 1996 01:50 Kochany chrabąszcz - komedia USA 1968 03:40 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:30 Telesklep 08:00 Punky Brewster (68) - serial komedlowy USA 08:25 Inspektor Gadget (83/86) - serial animowany 08:50 Animaniacy (42/65) - serial animowany 09:15 Przygody Mikołaja (14/26) - serial animowany 09:40 Denis rozrabiaka (67/78) - serial animowany 10:05 Uczniowskie manewry (20/26) - serial komediowy USA 10:30 Automanlak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 11:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 13:30 Granice - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przygody Supermana (61/66) - serial przygodowy USA 1993 14:55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Dom pelen pomyslow - magazyn 16:30 Wielka niespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozryNkowy 17:00 Kochane kłopoty (16/21) - serial obyczajowy USA 2000 17:55 13 Posterunek (20/42) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2001 18:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20:00 Milionerzy - teletumiej 20:45 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Fatalny błąd - film sensacyjny USA 1999 23:30 Operacja Wieczność (14/26) - senal SF Francja 00:30 Punkt krytyczny - film sensacyjny Francja 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtorkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 07:00 Ropuszy zwiad (6/13) - serial animowany W. Bryt. 1998 07:30 Czerwony pies Clifford (14/40) 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Święty (35/38) - serial kryminalny W. Bryt. 1966 10:00 Za głosem serca (25/26) - serial dla młodzieży Kanada 1991 10:30 Duch z Canterville - film dla młodzieży USA 1996 12:00 Cel podróży (15/26) - film dokumentalny 13:00 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalny 13:25 Genralne zwierzaki (19, 20/21) - serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 1999 13:55 Sledem szczytów: Tybet - Ojczyzna górski szczytów (3/7) - film dokumentalny Szwajcaria 1998 14:25 Skanseny - magazyn 15:00 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (30/41) - serial kryminalny USA 15:30 Jubileusz Andrzeja Poniedzielskiego (2) 16:15 Szczęśliwej podróży - magazyn 16:35 Tropiciel - magazyn 17:00 Program lokalny 19:00 Bob wspaniały - film sensacyjny 20:40 Telekurier bis - magazyn 21:00 Program lokalny 22:00 Stąd do wieczności (3, 4/6) - serial wojenny USA 1979 23:35 Rasputin - dramat historyczny USA 1996 01:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Biały Kieł (powt.) 6.30 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 7.00 V Max 7.30 Australijski podmorski świat (2) -film dok. 8.30 Hoboczaki 9.00 Czarny Królewicz (30) - serial przygod. bryt. 9.30 Biały Kieł (30) - serial przygod. kanad.-franc. 10.00 Capitain Star 10.30 Europa za jeden uśmiech 11.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (14) - serial przygod. USA 12.00 Antarktyka - film dok. 13.00 TV4 Kropka pl 13.30 V Max 14.00 Cygańskie dziewczę - kom. USA 1936 15.25 Smoki z Komodo - film dok. 16.00 Troje z piekła rodem (5) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (6) - serial dok. 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Strefa cienia: Okropna nauczyciełka - horror kanad., 1997 (92 min) 20.00 Schron - thriller psychol. USA, 1997, reż. Eric Steven Stahl, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Kimberly Williams, Joy Kilpatrick, Craig Shoemaker {112 min) 22.15 Anioł ciemności 2 (19) - serial sens. USA 23.10 Wokanda - program dok. 23.40 Drogówka 0.10 Bezlitosny 3 - film sens. USA 1993 (82 min) 1.50 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 2.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.15 Spice Girls 11.05 Zwariowana kamera 11.55 Na szczycie świata - film obycz. USA, 1993 (90 min) 13.35 Akwanauci (42) - serial dok. 14.00 Hotel (11) - serial obycz. USA 14.50 Potomkowie epoki lodowcowej - film przyrod. 15.45 Młody Ivanhoe - film przygod. kanad.-franc.-bryt., 1995 (95 min) 17.20 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial s.f. kanad. 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (32) - serial przygod. USA 19.00 Spice Girls - koncert 20.00 Wyspa Jekyll - thriller USA, 1998 (90 min) 21.40 Oblicze zabójcy - thriller amer.-kanad., 1992 (95 min) 23.20 Zwierzęcy instynkt - film erotyczny USA, 1992 1.00 Wyspa Jekyll - thriller USA (powt.) 2.30 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe (70) - serial TVP 07:00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Tradycje: Zaścianek 08:30 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji: Lautari Folk Band - relacja 08:40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 09:30 Opowieści Dziwnoluda: Na strychu 09:45 Mapeciątka: Skeeter i Wilk - serial animowany 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy: Polscy górnicy we Francji (3) - reportaż 10:40 Wieści polonijne 10:55 Zaproszenie: Lubelski trójkąt turystyczny 11:15 Mówi się... 11:35 Klan - telenowela TVP 12:50 Wiadomości 13:10 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia, Polska 1997 14:45 Od przedszkola do Opola: Karin Stanek 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Gorlicki smak 16:00 Jest jak jest: Powrót z dalekiej podróży (19-ost) - serial pol. 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy: Polscy górnicy we Francji (3) - reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Na dobre i na złe (70) - serial TVP 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie: Czuj duch, druhu! 19:15 Dobranocka: Przygody misia Colargola 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Kabaret Starszych Panów: Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia pol. 23:00 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem (2) - koncert 23:50 Pamiętnik rodzinny: Pierwszy krzyk, seria II (16) 00:20 Na dobre i na złe (70) - serial TVP 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Pogoda 01:52 Sport-telegram 02:00 Kabaret Starszych Panów: Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 03:00 Panorama 03:20 Sportowy flesz 03:30 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku 05:00 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem (2) - koncert 05:50 Pamiętnik rodzinny: Pierwszy krzyk, seria II (16) 06:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Rycerz Redwall (7) - serial animowany W. Bryt. 1991 08:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (23) - serial ammowany Francja 09:00 Domek na prerii (5) - serial przygodowy USA 1974 10:00 Dotyk anioła (1) - serial obyczajowy USA 1994 11:00 Tajemniczy element (16) - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 12:00 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 12:30 Non possumus (3) - film dokumentalny Polska 2001 13:30 Remington Steele: licencja na Steele'a (1) - serial sensacyjny USA 1982 14:20 Wyprawa do starożytnej Persji - film dokumentalny Niemcy 1995 15:30 Jak się robi...? 16:00 Adrenalina 16:30 Benji - film dla młodzieży USA 1974 18:15 Przygoda na Mariensztacie - komedia Polska 1954 20:00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport; Pogoda 20:25 Zdarzylo się jutro (39) - serial sensacyjny USA 1996 21:25 Pan wzywał Milordzie? (21) - serial komediowy W. Bryt. 1988 22:30 Ostrożnie z pieniędzmi - komedla USA 1967 00:05 Pan wzywał Milordzie? (21) - serial komediowy W. Bryt. 1988 01:00 ZakonczenIe programu Reality TV 06.00 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 06.50 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (20 min.) 09.00 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (25 min.) 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.55 Planeta żywiołów: Huragany i tornada (Untamed Earth: Tornados and Hurricanes) (45 min.) 10.45 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (20 min.) 11.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 11.30 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 12.20 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (20 min.) 14.30 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (25 min.) 15.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Planeta żywiołów: Huragany i tornada (Untamed Earth: Tornados and Hurricanes) (45 min.) 16.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (20 min.) 16.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 17.00 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (45 min.) 17.50 Psi patrol (Dog Squad) (25 min.) 18.20 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 18.45 Amerykańscy stróże prawa: Siedziba szeryfa stanowego w Los Angeles (US Marshalls: Inside the LA Office) (50 min.) 19.35 Zawodowcy: Spece od demolki (The Professionals) (50 min.) 20.30 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 21.00 Kiedy zwierzęta atakują (When Good Pets Go Bad) (50 min.) 21.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.15 Podniebny patrol (Eyes in the Sky) (50 min.) 23.15 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (45 min.) 24.05 Psi patrol (Dog Squad) (25 min.) 24.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 01.00 Amerykańscy stróże prawa: Siedziba szeryfa stanowego w Los Angeles (US Marshalls: Inside the LA Office) (50 min.) 01.50 Zawodowcy: Spece od demolki (The Professionals) (50 min.) 02.45 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 03.15 Kiedy zwierzęta atakują (When Good Pets Go Bad) (50 min.) 04.05 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.30 Podniebny patrol (Eyes in the Sky) (50 min.)